How lovely, not!
by Yaya-kun
Summary: This takes place right after nagisa first arrives at ichigo sha.Now there is a new transfer student.Who is this mystery girl? why does Miyuki know her?Has chiyo fallen in love?Yaya vs Tsbumi .And a duck? O.o [maybe Rated M in later chpt]
1. Chapter 1

HEY everyone! i finally got a good vibe about the story iv been planning for a

long time.to let you all know,im going to add more charecters in further chapters.

and yes, i DO put people i know from reality and throw them in here except i give

diffrent last names considering safety issues apparently and bleh! lol well you get the point. enjoy.

i do not own strawberry panic If i did own strawberry panic i would make a evil ducky stalk amane. lol

**Chapter 1:**

**"The caged bird is finally Free! "**

The young girl felt the warm air blow against her face and the wind blow threw her hairas she looked out the window of the train.

It was sunset..Her green emerald eyes reflected off the view...and for the first time..she was free.

Free from the world she was caged in for some many years.

Now..she was alone and free.Far away from all her problems.She thought it was cowardly of herself to runaway from it all.But she knew she had to runaway before she lost it.She sighed as she ran her fingers threw her short brown hair.She remebered the day she cut it.A day of sadness and joy..but that was months ago and now far away from her.She then reached over to her red suitcase and pulled out a smalll pillow and blanket ,she layed them out on her seat and rested her head against the silky pillow and took long breath to relax her nerves from the long day she had been through.

' _its amazing ..that just one thing could change your life forever '_

She closed her eyes knowing that in 24 hours it would be a new day and a new life for her,and her alone.Well not too alone, she would see her cousin tommorow along with new people.if she could talk to any of them that is.And with that she dozed off into deep sleep awaiting for her new journey.

It was noon at Atrea hill . Everyone was at the canteen eating happily and chatting away with there friends and classmates.The cherry blossums were falling that day . It was a peceful day,a peaceful day indeed.Except for one Miator student who was running around like a chicken with her head cut off.Rokujo Miyuki was way too busy to enjoy the peaceful day.She was trying to get everything ready and organized for the new transfer student who should have arrived ten minutes ago. What was Miyuki to do,after all with Shizuma somewhere prowling the woods for innocent girls like the hungry wolf.What was was Miyuki to do for her best friends behavor..oh what was she to do ?

She hurridly ran for the gate of Astrea,that she almost ran into a group of six spicans chatting away happily with each other.She missed those days.The days were her and shizuma were only that simple.Brushing away the thought she began to practice her welcome for the new student.

" Welcome! come join your doom!--no thats not good...Please make yourself comfortable,..while you still have the chance..NO! " Miyuki sighed and thought for another second.

"no..Welcome to AStrea Hill,please enjoy yourself at ichigo sha all lesbian school and please dont wear hutchie wear,we wouldnt want to feed the animals would we ? "

Soon enough Miyuki found her herself at the gate and she smiled happily.

" Welcome to Astrea..hill ? " Miyuki stopped and looked around her...she was..alone.It a matter of seconds Miyuki started to panic.

" Oh no. OH No! WHY? She SHOuldnt rome here! OF All Places! WHY HERE!!!! " Miyuki screamed and soon as she turned around she began to sprint her way back to ichigo sha,fully awaked now and paniced.Every step she took more panic swam over her as she despretly searched for the new student .

The young brunette was now walking back from her dorm room,were she dropped of her lugage.she found it a matter of minutes and a wink or two towards to younger girls that she caught starring at her.She chuckled to herself.

_' boy,those two were more red that my suitcase '_

She wore blue jeans that were just slightly loose for her,and she had a long black shirt with a big yellow e on the front.which ment she was at the Korn and evanescence concert.The shirt was mostly coverd with a slightly large brown casual jacket that had whitesh fuz around the hood of the jacket.And for her shoes..well the usual,her converse shoes.Her appearence looked femine if not musculant .but a mixture of both.The young tomboy had been wandering for quite some time now.Her legs were getting tired from it,but she would never complain of it.hell she found herself hardly talking to compare with no complaining.It wasnt that the tomboy was anti social,it was more like ' if you people hate me for bothering you so much i wont talk unless its nessacary.'

And that was basically her hole life after she finally got the message.sad really.people looked at her as the stuck up.But she didnt mind.It was the part that they thought they could walk over her,thats were she mind.And thats why she always looked so serious.never letting her guard down for second.Which was also a reason no one approached her.For her quiteness and the fact most people were scarred of her.

It wasnt long until she stopped under a cherry blossum tree .She looked up and admired the view before her which relaxed herface a bit.He eye's looked as if she was in a trans from the blossums.She wonderd what would the year await her.How would things turn out? A gust of wind went by slightly blowing threw her hair yet again,and moving the the tree's branches.which in turn made the cherry blossums fall from the tree's all around her.

'_ It's peaceful... '_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a light gasp coming from her right.She tilted her head slightly to look over at a young girl.A youngER girl with short green hair,who was looking at her in such aw.Her cheeks were flushed the tomboy noted as she made contact with the younger girls eyes,which was also green.There eyes stayed connected for another minute until another gust of wind swept by and the younger girl was pulled from her thoughts.

" go-Gomenasai ! " she utterd and with a bow,the younger girl turned and ran off leaving the tomboy alittle confused.

Happy but confused.

Chiyo ran as fast as she could.She dared not look back until she was near the safety of the school walls.She had her hands on her knees as she panted feriously.After a minute she leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky.

" ...what am i doing ? " she instantly remeberd the moment she met those green emerald eyes .she never saw something that looked so deep.She could feel it.she felt it come from her stomach and move up her neck finally reaching her cheeks.She recalled what she was doing that morning and then..nothing except her.The first year her head feriously.Nothing she said or thought at that moment made any sence.She sighed,and slowly started to remeber her morning.

Chiyo awoke falling half way out of her bed and screaming madly when her roomate threw her pillow at chiyo which almost gave the girl a heart attack.Chiyo quickly glanced at her alarm clock and yelled again.No wonder her roomate threw her pillow at her.SHe had sleeped in 5 hours than her normal time.Panic washed over her as she scrambled out of bed running to the bathroom to only run into the door.everything she did trying to get ready only made her get hurt.eventually she slowed down ,got everything she needed and hurried to the canteen for luch.She groaned at her own laziness.Why did she have to fall asleep forgetting to set the alarm?At least she could finish the rest of her classes after lunch.

'_ if i turn right ill have enough time to get to the canteen,grab a sweet,and head to class..hopefully '_ Chiyo turned the corner were she met a forest of cherry blossum tree's.She cut straight threw them eventually making her way out of the forest.she put her arm on one of the trees for support as she caught her breath.While she did so she admired the cherry's above her.A gust of wind appeared and roughly blew at her,making the young first year close her eyes.When it stopped she opened them to find a much older girl looking up at the cherry tree's.Chiyo could feel her face burn from her blushing so bad.

' _..i wonder what she's thinking about '_ chiyo thought as she hid herself behind a tree.Another gust of wind went by and she saw it blow at the older brunette's hair.Chiyo gasped at the sight,which in turn made her blush harder.The older girl must have heard her and it wasnt long before chiyo met those deep emerald eyes.Chiyo's heart was pounding like a jack hammer.it seemed like aneternity to chiyo before she snapped out of embarissed at starring chiyo appoligized running off as if trying to save her life.

And that was her morning.Chiyo yet again could feel the same burn on her cheeks just by remebering.

" I..never saw something..so..beautiful. " she whisperd.

" I know im beautiful chiyo-chan.I never knew you had such feelings for me. "

Chiyo nearly if not jumped out of her skin as she screamed .her eyes snapped shut on instinct.After a sec the first year cracked open an eye too be greeted by yaya grinning viciously at her.Yaya then chuckled.

" Im sorry Chiyo-chan. I didnt mean to scare you..much " The Spican chuckled again. " what happened ? You do realize your face is redder than a tomato . " She pointed out bluntly.

" no-Nothing! i was just..uh..i was .-i was just admiring the view..YEAH! THe view ! "chiyo stutterd as she forced a smile,trying to convence the older girl nothing had happened.

"oh " Yaya laughed slightly. " BULL! Spill it chiyo " she crossed her arms and locked eyes with the young miator.

Chiyo hesitated. "..I..uh..-i saw.."

" yes? "

she continued " I ..saw-"

" **YAYA - Sempai! **" a voice screamed.

Chiyo let out a ong breath that she didnt know she was holding as a first year spican with pink hair approached them.

" YAYA! were have you been? You skipped practise yet again! But then again,thats only exspected of you." Tsubomi mutterd.

" WHats that supposed to mean ?" yaya gritted her teeth. " Are you calling me me irresponsible ? "

" No of course not Yaya - onne sama..IM Callin You AN IRRESPONSIBLE DIMWIT !!! " Tsubumi yelled.

" oh! YOUR AN ARIGANT RULE BOOK! I JUST NEEDED A BREAK !" yaya yelled back at her room temp.

" No good LAZY DIMWIT ! "

" BAKA ! YOU EVIL WALKING PEACE OF BUBBLE GUM !!! "

" BUBBLE GUM!!??! BUBBLE GUM ??!! "

Chiyo seized her chance and slowly slipped away from the two bickering spican students.She sighed as she hung her head shaking it alittle.

'_cheers for the new bickering spican lovers.,...'_ chiyo thought as she made her way to the canteens entrance.

Suzumi Tamao was happy.Oh how she was so happy.She walked down Miator dorms,arm in arm with her beloved Nagisa who was know to be her roomate and best friend,even though Tamao wanted more.But for now,Tamao was content.She loved it when she had moments like these .Moments were her and Nagisa touched.The smile on her face was wide and happy.Oh how Tamao was happy.

" Tamao-chan hurry,when we get there all the cake will be gone. " Nagisa whinned.tugging lightly at her best friends arm.

Tomao knew nagisa way too well.Her favorite thing in hole world was desserts.She obssed over desserts and you could get her to do anything for them .Tamao herself thought it was the cutest thing in the hole world.

Tamao then gave nagisa a reasuring smile before saying " Dont worry nagisa-chan,im sure there is plenty dessert for everyone.especially for such a cute red head nagisa-chan is. "

Just as if it was on cue nagisa's cheeks redend and she shot Tamao her oh so Famous cute pout.The pout was known to be the one thing every girl had crushed on nagisa for.Oh it was powerful.Powerful indeed.

" Tamao-chan! I told you to stop teasing me. "

Tamao giggled " Sorry nagisa-chan." Another giggle. " Still,i feel bad that im loosing my nagisa-chan over a peace of pastery."

Nagisa's face redend even more " TAMAO-CHAN ! "

Tamao giggled even more as they continued on there way to the canteen.While they were chatting happily they turned a corner to come very close to running into a very panicked Miyuki .Rokujo Miyuki was known by all to be Miator's council president and Shizuma hanazono's best friend.she had short blue hair and always appeared ellagent..but not now.

" Gomen, Aoi-san,suzumi-san " Miyuki said with a small bow.As she panted furiously..

" Miyuki sempai,is anything wrong ? " Tamao asked after a couple of minutes watching Miyuki gasp for air.Miyuki who had heard the question looked up and fought hard not to blush.She imediatlly stood up and straightened herserself out before she turned around and gave both of them a smile.

" everthing is fine. i can usure you that.Now please continue on ."

Both of the girls exchanged puzzled glances before obeying Miyuki and continued to head towards the canteen.Miyuki waited until both of there feet patterns were no longer able to hear before she let out a deep sigh.

" What am i going to do?..the sister will be furious an- "Miyuki immediatly stopped talking when she felt arms come around her waist and pulled her to the body behind her.Miyuki let out a light gasp before she finally frowned,realizing who the culpret was.

" Shizuma please act like an Etoile for once in your life " Miyuki said alittle frustrated.But the only reply she got was the arms tighten even more ,so She was now pressed into Shizuma,and Miyuki blushed slightly.Shizuma was sure being affually affectionate today.

" Shizuma,wh-what are you doing ? " Miyuki still got no reply except she could feel one hand move away her blue hair from her neck only to feel soft lips pressure against her neck.

" SHIzuma! " Miyuki yelped closing her eyes .She could felt the lips trail all the way down her neck to her collar bone.The lips stopped for a second until Miyuki could feel shizuma sucking her neck. Miyuki let out a light moan which signed Shizuma to continue further.Shizuma traced the now red spot on miyuki's neck with her toung and she felt Miyuki shiver.Miyuki felt the body press into her again from behind,Arousing the bluenette even more.By that point Miyuki was way to turned on to care if any body caught them.She couldnt care less if they watched.

Shizuma sucked more forcefully on Miyuki's neck by usingher toung as she pushed into Miyuki's body yet again.Miyuki moaned loudly and she arched her back.

"shizuma " Miyuki moaned lightly.

She could hear Shizuma chuckle as she took her lips of Miyuki's redend neck for a sec before she continued.

" Morning , Miyuki-san " she whispered in her ears...except there was one problem..it wasnt shizuma.Miyuki's eyes snapped open ,and she yanked herself free from the affender.She swung around angry and embarissed,she was goin to let this student have it one way and out the other before she was done with em.But when she did turn around she only came face to face with familiar emerald green eyes.

" RAN- SAN ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE ! WE ARE COUSINS ! " Miyuki screamed as she threw her arms in the air.

" Actually were only realted by my aunts marrige,and even still were not even second cousins. Why cant we be ,michiru ? "The tomboy asked .

" LIKE HELL IM YOUR MICHIRU ! HARUKA! i mean RAN ! ..your an animal. "

The tomboy smirked " The reason was not Miyuki-sans Phermones,i just thought you could use a break " she then licked her lips as if sayin she was hungry . Miyuki on the other hand was blushing madly as she glared at her younger cousin.She finally mannaged to calm herself before she shook her head.

" That's not like you at all.You shouldnt lie when your teasing me Ran-san " Miyuki recalled the five times they met as children.ran would always tease Miyuki about something,which oddly made them closer.It was a very weird bond they developed,but somehow they managed.

" Miyuki..how many times have i told you i hated that pen name.please call me by my actual name." Ran said.

"I understand,shall i take you to your spican dorms so we can review your schedule,Ran-san ? " Miyuki smirked playfully.

" Yes,lets go Mi-HEY MIYUKI ! Stop callin me that! "

Miyuki laughed at that. "Your active today,your usual self looks annoyed or serious. " Miyuki stated.Evn as children ran was always like that.Sometimes she would look up to her for protection even though it should have been the other way around.

" Yeah well.." Ran smirked and looked at Miyuki mystiviously. " I guess Miyuki Phermones must have done something to me after all "

Miyuki blushed madly for the seventh time that day at the comment before she turned away,flusterd as ever.She heard Ran chuckle at her.

" We should go and get you set up for your class right away "She added before she marched off quickly.As Miyuki walked off toward the school Ran's face dropped from her grin to her serious self appearence.She let out a small sigh as she took her first step toward ichigo sha.

**End chapter 1**

**Shizuma :Wha? how come i dont get any action and Ran does ?! dam Author!**

**Ran: ITS NOT RAN DAMMIT ITS--**

**me: . dont kill me,you get a shot..uh**

**Shizuma: WEll when?**

**me: Oh uh hehe Look at the time. Shizuma if you ever want action they must review so -**

**shizuma: O.O ReVIEW REVIEW FOR MY LIFE! I MUST SNOG INNOCENT RED HEADED GIRL! REVIEW!**

**Ran: -.- ...omg.**


	2. Chapter 2

lol hey sorry i havent updated in awhile people.school studies and all plus the study for my perm and a quest to find some one to homecoming lol. i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
i dont not own strawberry panic if i did kaname would go around the world in 30 days...idk.   
------------------------  
Chapter 2 :  
The girl with amber eyes  
Rans stomach growled as she was lead down the hall of ichigo sha,she cursed inwardly at her self for not eating ahead of time and her nerves didnt help settle it any better.She sighed.

" Stop brooding Ran-san,and please make yourself look half decent at least.First appearence is very important. " Miyuki lectured her younger cousin .

Ran smirked, " Hm? Then that deffinatly means i left a good impression on you,Miyuki sempai ." Ran whispered the last part into Miyuki's ear.

Like on que Miyuki blushed madly and smacked Ran's arm ." Stop teasing me, Ran-san.Where suppose to act like-"

" Mindless dolls witha pretty face ? " Ran smirked as she received a frown from miyuki before she narrowed her eye's.

" Fine..I'll play your game. " Miyuki straightend her stance as if she would be able to block a car coming at her , but in this point of view was rans flirtatious comments.

" Now you too can get a mindless doll ! Just like me, only $29.99 . garenteed or your money back. " Ran advertised as if she was on a sales commecial.  
Miyuki smirked, " If your a doll then im a stapler. "

Ran smirked at Miyuki before she tossed her a sly grin and added , " Then im the staples that go inside you.DEEP inside you. "

Miyuki blushed three more shades of red and shot an angry pout at Ran. A second had passed as miyuki searched for a quick comeback or whatever she could do.She turned her head back and concetrated down the hall and gave another pout. " ...shut up. "

Ran chuckled at miyuki and wrapped her arms around her waist ,and leaned her lips towards Miyuki's ear. " awww,your not gonna call me your little nick name for me. What was it,shizuma? Call me shizuma instead of haruka . "

Miyuki frowned," not even on your life,besides were here now. Are you ready ,Ran-san ? "

Ran breathed in deeply and nodded and watched miyuki turn to the door and opened it.  
" Good afternoon sensei,the new transfer student has arrived and is now ready to meet her class. "

The teacher gazed up at Ran and gave her a smile which asked for Ran to enter the room. Ran closed her eyes and did so steadedly enterd the classroom,she opened her eyes and bowed lightly to her teacher ,then turned towards the class.

" Good afternoon, My name is Ransom Kei, " she paused for a sec taking the chance to look over the class filled with white uniforms, " Its nice to meet you . "

In an instant the class gasped and stared at Ran ,which was followed by chatting and a few playful giggles.ran herself who was taken aback from the reaction looked at miyuki and her sensei with a questioning look.Miyuki shook her head and leaned over to Ran whipering,  
" Ran-san.Yo do know you can be quite handsome when you want to be . "

The teacher laughed slightly, " The new transfer student has been quite the talk since i annouched your arrival last week . " she explained and continued to smile at them. ran by now was puzzled on how she could ever be in the position she was in now.

" ...eh ? "

" Ransom-san,you can sit over here if you'd like ,"a girl in pigtails giggled.

" eh ? "

She looked back in forth from miyuki to her sensei.

" eh?...EH ?! "  
Miyuki chuckled in amusement , " good luck, Ran-san " Miyuki said as she exited the room.

'...mommy... '

" Kei-san i'd like you o sit in the desk near..."  
Ran quickly prayed that it wouldnt be next to someone who would dilike to be next by...ran never really did so good when it came to meeting new people..well that is before she left then...  
" Ah ! yes,next to nanto. Nanto-san please raise your hand for kei-san...Nanto-san ?...Nanto-san !!! " the teacher yelled angrily at a student and sent a glare. ran followed the gaze until it landed on a girl with long raven hair,bobbing away happily to her mp3 player.Her eye's were closed and from Ran look at it she had it blarring to the max if she couldnt hear the teacher yell. Ran glanced back to the teacher who looked like she was going to explode until Ran walked over and sat next to the raven. As she Ran did she saw the girl crack open an eye and pulled her head phones off.The raven looked over at the her and tried to catch the older girls eye . Ran however even though she felt eye's on her mearly starred at the chalk bord and began to copy the notes the teacher scribbled on the black bord. She wasnt here for 300 minutes and was already bord out of her mind.until a a small piece of papper went flying in front of her and onto her desk.

-+ So your the new transfer student? you werent at all what i expected. +-  
Ran looked over to see the raven haired girl starring back at her with her amber eyey.Which could have been easily mistaken as mirrors if you didnt double check.

-+ Well if you were expecting a preppy/drama queen,i think your wrong.plus since its a mixed class people are of diffrent ages. im a fourth year +-  
ran scribbled quickly and tossed the note to the raven next to her,and eyed her when the girl's lips turned into a smirk.

" Welcome to spica,Ransom-san . " yaya whispered to her. Ran nodded her head as if saying thank you and turned her attention back to the notes on the bord.

It wasnt long before it was the end of the day and Ran once again roamed the grounds and admired the view.She enetered the forest and looked around her.

'... i wonder what everyone will say when they know im gone...today..wow today, was diffrent then i imagined.Very diffrent ,and very dull...well except when a first year came barging in after the class bell rang and immediatly started to argue about bubble gum with nanto-chan ...They really do make a good couple i suppose...heh A mysterious raven haired girl and a small walking mega phone...how lovely '

Ran exited the forest and was interupted at mid thought when a lake enterd her gaze.The water rippled as the sun reflected off of the mirror like water. She calmy walked along it and continued to her thoughts.

' but still.. do really look enough masculinet to be handsome ? ' she looked at her reflection in the lake before she continued walking. ' I never noticed Miyuki could be so sure with her thoughts.. . one minute she is the shyest person ever known and the next she's moaning SHIZUMA !!! '

Ran stopped moving and turned ,looking at the lake as fresh air sweeped over her.

' Even though this place is alittle odd,it comes close to an oaisis compared to home...'  
She layed down on the grass,putting her hands behind her head and watched the clouds float by.

' home... ' she closed her eyes and rememberd her old school,her parents fighting every night when she was a child, going out to parties with strange girls,some she never met before. Strange girls. strange girls hitting on Ran. Meeting more people..people...more like her...Betrayal of a friend,heart aches.Ran sighed as she forced those thought out of her head,not at all in the mood to remember them.She listend to the wind rustle the trees around her,the birds singing and the evening crickets chirping happily as the night drew closer for them.With that Ran drifted into another slumber.   
--------------------------  
Tamao,wasnt chiyo-chan acting diffrently today ? " nagisa asked her best friend as they walked through Astrea hill.

Tamao nodded, " I noticed also nagisa-chan.Chiyo was in a daze all threw lunch. i asked her if she was alright and she blushed before trying to reasure me it was nothing..it was very strange. "

Yaya who was walking along with them commented chiyo was hiding something from her earlier today. " it was this tragic's fault i didnt find out. " she muttered.And her younger friend tsubomi shot her a glare and pouted.silence filled the air as the girls pounderd about what was little chiyo hiding from all of them.more importantly even her onee-sama's.

" So did you see the transfer student ? " yaya finally broke the silence.  
Tamao nodded, " yes,she was quite the talk after class.Apparently a spican came running in at everyone and called more than half the school to see the new Oohotori of the school. ive only seen a glimpse of her when i was talking outside Hikari's class. " she chuckled, " I heard a couple of girls tryed following her,but strangely they managed to loose her somehow. "

" Aww i didnt get to see,what was she like? what does she like ? " nagisa asked hyperly.  
Yaya shot her a smirk," nagisa know matter how i look at that sentence ,i cant help that it sounds so wrong. "

" I didnt mean it like that ! YAYA-CHAn ! "

They all laughed together happily and continued to another subject about the saintly choir.It wasnt long until Tamao mentioned it was close to dinner and they headed for the canteen.they arrived in minutes and were now entering the canteen when a small voice squeaked behind them.they all sighed." hello etoile-sama " they all said together,not once turning around.This was getting to be a routine everyday.Tamao turned around and wasnt surprised as she saw shizuma's arms wrapped around nagisa the second time that day.Shizuma smirked at them and gazed deeply into Nagisa's eyes leaning forward as she did so, which made Tamao about to scream demonically at the older women before an arm grabbed her shoulder roughly and yaya dragged her inside.  
" lets give the two love birds some privacy," she mutterd rolling her eye's.

" Shi- Shizuma -sama..." nagisa looked into the deep gaze which paralized her so many times before.nagisa's intincts kicked in and she licked her lips. Shizuma smirked down at the red head with a lustful look in her eye's.Shizuma glanced back in forth from nagisa's eyes to her body,she tightened her grip so that they were pressed together.This made nagisa blush even moreand squeak yet again.Shizuma chuckled.She leaned forwards slowly towards Nagisa's face and kissed her cheek.Nagksa stiffend the instance she felt lips on her,and she went limp.she now relied on the older girl to support her.Shizuma leaned forward again and slowly parted her lips,seconds passed and her face was centimeters from Nagisa's.Nagisa's eyes widened slightly looking up in fear at the older women,before nagisa slowly closed her eyes waiting for her first kiss.But no contact came and nagisa snapped back into reality as she cracked open one eye aggrivated from the delay.

' is she teasing me ? ' she looked at her. Shizuma however seemed to be distracted by something below the stairs,nagisa alittle puzzled followed her molester's gaze to the bottom of the stairs as she came in contact with a pair of green emerald eyes and brown silky hair. ' those eyes...there just like shizuma-sama's..'

The tomboy below climbed the stairs calmly ,looking straight ahead as if she didnt notice the two miators presence.Shizuma cocked her head and raised a brow as the stranger passed her and enterd the building .she relesed nagisa and turned around to meet her best friend hurring up the stair case.

" Good day Aoi-san. Shizuma its time for grace,and i may remind you to greet the new transfer student. " Miyuki said as she walked by her without another word and enterd the building.  
Shizuma shook her head.maybe today was one of those odd days.she shrugged and turned to nagisa, " Gomen nagisa-chan but I.. "she stopped as soon as she noticed the red head was not next to her anymore.She did a face check and still no sign of her cute red head.Nagisa must have ran away when she wasnt looking.Shizuma panicked.

" NO! I NEED YURIBOI !!!! " shizuma groaned loudly and fell to her knees in morn.

After a couple of seconds of brooding about it shizuma jumped to her feet and entered the building,she just now remeberd she had to say grace.As she walked she ajusted herself to her more femine and masked personality.She enterd the canteen gracefully walking over to the table and put her hands together.

" We will say grace for Maria ."

There was a moment of silence throughout the canteen as everyone stood and prayed.A giant crash came shooting threw the door and drew everyone's attention to the interuptence of grace.They looked to the enterance some of the students shot glares,others whipered,and a couple looked very upset.Then there was the upperclass men who just cocked there head to the side not caring much about disturbence of grace.  
At the intrance was a green haired Miator laying on the ground with a bucket half way on her head.Her face was blushing madly and her eyes were threatening to make tears.

A few moments before...  
Chiyo walked down the hall ,mop in in her right hand,bucket in the left.Her stomach growled and she hung her head.  
" There, now all i have to do is put this in the supply closet and im free for the rest of the day with nagisa-onee sama. " chiyo smiled happily to herself,until another growl erupted from her stomach.

' i feel as im forgetting something...OH MY MARIA - SAMA WHAT TIME IS IT !!!??!!! '

She snapped around to glance at the clock viciouslyand a squeak exscaped her lips.Grace had already begun,she turned on her heel and ran down the hallway as if running for her life.The bucket and mop clanked together loudly.

' i must hurry ! i need to see nagi- '

At that momment the memory of the older girl under the cherry blossums appeared, a flash of emerald eyes on her only.Chiyo blushed at the memory and snapped back into reality.she noticed she didnt slow down at the stairs ,tripped and fell.She hit the stairs roughly and screamed out in pain as she went rolling down the flight of stiars.She hit the floor and winced at the impact against her frail body.She did a summer salt into a wall.Her eyes were shut tight from the pain and she was drenched from the bucket of water on her head.Whispering came from everywhere and her eyes snapped open.Horror and shock spread across the first years face. She had stumbled into the middle of grace.Every single eye was on her.Every single eye in school and they were glares.Chiyo couldnt move.

' dont cry. dont cry...stupid dont cry ..'

Tears were forming at her eyes.nagisa and Tamao from across the room sat there in complete shock as they watched there little sister helplessly.

' No...No '

Laughter erupted threw out the canteen.Chiyo sat there shaking feriously.

" What a cluts ! HAHAHAH ! " a voiced shouted.

" NICE way to ruin grace ! MORON ! "

" What do you expect it's chiyo after all. "

" Kuzuna ! shhh! "

Chiyo couldnt take anymore and started crying feriously right there.Her head was in her hands as she sat there and her jokes come flying at her.She could hear the student council president yelling at everyone to calm down and it wasnt long after she heard her arguing with the spican president.She wanted to die right there right now.

A loud bang echoed through out the caffetterria, silencing everyone instantly. Chiyo stutterd a sniffle before she cracked open her eye to see what the intervention was. Her eyes widen. There...standind there was the brunnette she had met earlier that day. Hey eyes were closed with a frown printed on her face . Chiyp trailed her arms toward the table were the tomboys fist smashed onto the table from her frusteration.Ger fist turning now a shade of red.  
A second passed . The tomboy straughted uo befire she slowly began to walk around the table toward's Chiyo. Every eye locked onto her . In fear if they looked away now it would be there last. Chiyo eyes stayed tranfixed on her, as thought along with questions raced threw her head. who was she? where did she come from ?what did she gain from this?..why did she do this? The tomboy stopped in front of the young first year and bent down bent down. Instanly Chiyo's eyes looked to the floor ,her tears still streaking down her face and she sniffled again. A hand was placed in front of her and she glanced at it before she looked up to meet the eyes of the beautiful stranger, meeting those emerald eye's yet again.

" Are you okay? " ,the voice asked smoothly making chiyo's face flush.

Chiyo starred at her before she jolted to her feet. " Sorry, " she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could out of the canteen.

" Chiyo-chan! " chiyo's onii-sama yelled after her.Still Chiyo countinued to run..not once looking back.  
------  
Shizuma watched as the young Miator student ran off and she felt anger acidly burning in her stomach.

" What a cry baby . " someone voiced finally setting off shizuma for good.

" THAT'S ENOUGH ! " shizuma shouted, " If anyone would love to judge like the tempermental brat's you are ,JUDGE AGAINST ME! Be my guest ! "

No one stood. It wasnt long then before everyone continued to eat there food and chat happily with there friends.  
The etoile let out a sigh beofre she glanced over at the new student. Miyuki who was now talking to her. Shizuma approached them and bowed deligently to the brunnette.

" We were not properly intoduced beofore. Im Hanozono Shizuma, I welcome you to Ichigo Sha."

Ran returned the older women's bow, " Ransom Kei, it's an honor to meet you etoile-sama. " she said with her calmed face.

Shizuma noted that the girl who was in front of her was slightly taller than her and Shizuma raised a brow as she compared hieghts to Ootori Amane. Most likely both are the same hieght. They shook hands and returned to seat at the centered table in the canteen, chatting away happily, maybe a topic of school boundries would appear and Miyuki wou;d always qoute in at every approtunity. Shizuma from time to time look up from her meal to see Miyuki's face flushed brick red from Ran's jokes.

'...miyuki..whats happening to you? '

After dinner at the canteen was finshed the three of them said there goodnight and parted ways toward there dorm rooms. Except Miyuki,who was begged by Ran to walk with her to her dorm room.Shizuma chuckled to herself as she leaned in on miyuki and whispered her a " Good luck " which Miyuki's face yet again that night glowed red and she stormed away.  
-------

" How was your first day at ichigo-sha? " Miyuki pipped up after the akwardness of walking threw the silent hall.

" ...Well..surprising...I never once thought I'd be the main attraction of School. " Ran sighed heavily and rested her hands inside her coat pocket. " Miyuki, please tell me, who was that girl? "

" What? Do you mean shizuma? "

Ran shook her head, " No. That girl with the bucket on her head. "

Miyuki eyed her, " Chiyo. Why do you ask? "

" mm no reason...Chiyo,huh? "

" I'm surprised you asked...you never really paid attention to the under classmen , unless you met them at a party or they approached you from afar. "

" hm"

After a few minutes of there silent walk they arrived at Ran's room. The tomboy rummuged threw her pockets as she finally pulled out keys. Ran opened her door and leaned on the frame of the door and said her thanks to Miyuki. The blunnette bowed and turned to leave but was stopped as she felt a pair of arms tighten around her waist and Miyuki let out an annoyed sigh.

" Ran-san, do you have to tease me all the time? "  
She stood there her eyes furrowed and still no reply came.She relaxed for a second before she cocked her head to the side to get a better look at her cousin, who had barried her face in Miyuki's dark blue hair.

" Ran-san? " , Miyuki repeated alittle worried.

" Thank you Miyuki. " Ran murrmered her face still barried int the short mess of hair,still not willing to look up.

" Thanks?...for what..if im allowed to ask. "

Ran spoke again," Im thanking you for letting me come here..If it wasnt for you I'd be stuck.." ,this time a sharp edge of pain hit her voice. Miyuki could feel it, everything coming back upfrom the past...  
She turned around in the hug and embraced her friend in a heart warming hug before she looked into Ran's eyes.

" Thanks Miyuki. "

Miyuki nodded happily as Ran released her and both of them said goodnight before Miyuki dissapeared down the hall. Ran watched before she backed into her room and shut her door. Flopping on her bed Ran layed there starring at hte ceiling in silence. Her mind hitting the rewind button as she remembered the day, making sure she didnt forget it ever. Her head began to nod and her eyes were heavy.She smiled at the ceiling,

" I'm finally free sis..im free...im sorry i wasnt able to tell you were though...I..i " , without another word the tomboy slowly and peacefully fell into her quiet slumber,awaiting for the next day to awaken.  
End chp 2  
Shizuma: AHHHHHHH!!!! I STILL DIDNT GET MY ACTION DAMMIT!!!  
me:o.o  
Shizuma: YOU LET THE VIEWERS WAIT TWO MONTHS UNTIL YOU REVIEWED AGAIN!!! EXCEPT YOU GAVE ME WHAT??? oh thats right NOTHING!!!  
me: T.T im sorry i just got caught up in stuff and I-  
shizuma: I NEED YURI BO!!  
me:BUT-  
shizuma: glares evily at author  
Ran:wow..someone ate bitchflakes this morning  
looks to reviwers  
since the author is busy running for her life id like to voice for her thank you all for the reviews.And i hope all of you continue reviewing and reading How lovely..not!  
me: runs by next chpt RAN fights an evil DUCKY!  
Ran: o.o  
Till next time  
PEACE!


End file.
